Happiest Time of the Year
by soulmatesDC
Summary: With the holidays around the corner, Derek and Casey are coming home from college for the first time. They realize that their parents aren't supportive of their relationship and that home isn't always where the heart is. Dasey
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Idea that just popped into my head. It's not a oneshot, but it won't be a huge story with a ton of chapters. Let me know what you think and I will greatly appreciate ideas and suggestions. I have no idea where this is going . . .

I wrote it quick so I don't know if it is any good, sorry!

Enjoy and review

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Unwelcome home for the holidays

* * *

I couldn't really concentrate on everything going on around me. I heard the conversation going on and noticed that people were moving, but it was all in a fog. All I could focus on was the ring on my left hand, the ring I only received about 15 minutes ago. It was breathtaking and everything I would have ever hoped for. How could he possibly afford this? I hope he didn't spend too much. I would be completely happy with a garbage bag twist tie.

My mother's voice brought me back to reality. I heard her babbling for about 5 minutes about something. No one else spoke though. George was pacing in the background. I only know this because I saw his shadow moving across the floor.

"I can't believe this is happening. How long has this been going on?" I heard the anger and shock in my mother's voice, but I couldn't bring my face up to look at her.

The couch to my right lifted as I heard a laugh. "How long? How long? It's been over three years!"

The next thing I heard was George's voice. "That's ridiculous, you hate each other. And Nora and I have been married for three and a half years now."

"Thanks for the math lesson. I knew you thought I was stupid, but Casey is a genius. I think she could have figured that one out and passed the knowledge on to me." I didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking.

"I won't allow this to happen. You two cannot get married." I really don't know who said this, but I knew that their voice meant that they were serious. It's really funny hearing them be serious about something, because both my mom and George are usually only serious about getting the family to get along. And I thought they might have been happy that we were finally getting along. I knew I deluded myself though, their definition of getting along was definitely not dating, let alone getting married.

I sensed Derek's anger before he even started speaking. "Well I already asked and Casey said yes, so I really don't think you have a choice in the matter."

_Derek and I walked into our parent's house around 2:30pm today. We attend the same college and today began our winter break. We would be staying in the Venturi/MacDonald household for about a month. _

_No one was home yet from school and work, so we decided to enjoy the few hours without having to act like we hated each other and decided to watch a movie in the living room. Snuggling under a blanket, I leaned my head against his chest as his arm was wrapped around my waist. I was going to miss this during the month we would be staying here. _

_I don't know when I feel asleep, but when I woke up I was alone on the couch. I noticed a note on the table in front of me, telling me to join Derek outside in the back of the house. Getting up, I made my way through the kitchen and out the back door. There was Derek, sitting on the bench swing, with a single rose in his hands. _

_Motioning me to sit next to him, he kissed me softly and gave me the rose. Derek got up and I was confused, he was acting a lot stranger than normal. Fidgety even, which was definitely not him. _

_Suddenly, Derek got down on one knee and I saw the fear in his eyes. Darting his eyes from my right to my left, I felt myself tear up. Pulling the small box from his pocket, I didn't wait to see it before I jumped into his arms and told him yes. I kissed him as he slid the ring on my finger, not needing to ask the question that I had already answered. _

_The next thing I knew Derek was being pulled off of me by his father. We were both told to sit in the living room. That's when I tuned out my mom and focused on my engagement ring._

All I heard was yelling around me, the three people in the living room screaming at one another. Actually, it was more like my mom and George screaming at Derek, who we all know can't control his temper and was yelling at them back.

"What is everyone going to think?" my mom asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when I heard someone say "I don't care." It was very low and barely audible, but everyone still heard it.

No one said anything and I didn't hear any movement. Looking up, I saw that everyone's eyes were on me. Did I really just say that? When my mother asked what I had just said, I got my answer. Something in me snapped.

"I said 'I don't care!' I don't really care what people say, it doesn't matter anymore. I love Derek mom. I thought you would be happy for me." With each word, I heard myself get angrier and louder. I didn't realize how angry I would actually be. I knew we were going to eventually be caught and they weren't going to be happy, but they should be accepting of our choice. This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life.

"What do you think your siblings are going to say?"

I laughed. Was she serious? "Mom, they know. They have known the entire time. Edwin and Lizzie helped get us to admit our feelings. Didn't you even notice that Marti has given us a joint Christmas present for the past 2 years?"

I loved the shocked look on my mom's face. What I loved more was the look of realization that followed the shocked. George just stood behind her, his eyes bugging out of his head. I wish I had my camera right now.

George finally gained his voice. I think he only said one thing this entire time. "But Derek, you dated Kendra for about 2 years in high school."

This caused a laugh to come from both me and Derek. "Dad, Kendra is a lesbian. She only played my girlfriend so that we," Derek walked over to me and placed an arm around my waist, "could throw you off our trail."

"But . . . you . . . you had lipstick on your cheek and neck that time after you fought and made up." He was flustered and confused, it was really funny.

"And we thought we were going to be caught that time. What with my lipstick smeared and the shade on you being the exact same shade on me." I said to Derek, remembering how oblivious our parents were.

"What about what society will think?"

"Everyone else knows too, all of our friends, the people at school. People had a bet to see when we would get together. Hell, we were prom King and Queen."

"We won't stand by and let this happen. You cannot live under our roof and think that something like this is acceptable." My mother's threat was empty.

I would have normally started to cry and said I was sorry but I couldn't. I'm happy with Derek. I love him more than anything else and I am not giving him up for anything.

"Fine!" I screamed, grabbing Derek's hand and pulling him towards the front door. Boy was I glad that we hadn't brought our things to our rooms yet and they were still in the entrance way to the house. "We are going back to our home then, where we can be happy and not judged."

"What do you mean 'our home'? You do not live together. You have separate apartments." George thought he sounded firm, but you heard the uncertainty in his voice.

Derek glared at his father. "If either of you had bothered to visit us once this semester, you would have found out that we live together. We figured that you would have found out about us then, but nooo . . . Do you even care about either of us to visit?"

We made our way to the door and Derek grabbed our bags. I followed his gaze towards the stairs and saw Edwin, Lizzie and Marti sitting on the top step. Knowing them, they were listening the entire time. I motioned for them to come down and when they did I wrapped them all into a big hug. When I pulled away, Derek hugged them as well.

"Sorry guys, but we aren't welcome here. We will come by soon and drop off your gifts. You can call anytime and visit whenever you want. Love you." I turned and followed Derek to the front door, before leaving I turned to my mom and George. "Merry Christmas guys. It's nice to know family will always be there during the holidays." I slammed the door and got into Derek's car, not looking back once as we drove down the block.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I really didn't expect as many reviews as I got for this. But because of them, I searched my brain all day looking for an idea to continue this story. Hope you like it.

But I still don't know where this is heading. I will gladly take suggestions.

Enjoy and review

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Not willing to live without you

I'm really scared. Since we left the house she has not said a single word. She's just leaning on the window staring at the scenery. And let me tell you, there's nothing special about the trip back to our apartment. I know she's angry, but she's never this closed mouthed, especially around me. I wish I knew what to say to break her out of this silence.

When we pulled in front of our apartment building about a half hour after the huge blow out, I didn't think she even realized we were home. But, as I grabbed our things from the trunk, I saw that Casey made her way out of the car and towards the building. Following her, I felt like a lost puppy with my tail between my legs. I wanted to say something, to apologize for my father's and her mother's actions, but I didn't know what to say. I just wish she was acting like herself.

I didn't even lock the door to the apartment before Casey pounced on me. I knew what she was doing. She was taking out her stress and anger on me. And although I didn't mind during finals, I wasn't going to let her avoid the matter at hand like it was some stupid test. I was going to make her talk to me no matter how much my body wanted to give in.

Reluctantly pulling my lips away from hers, I tried to look in her eyes, but she attached her mouth to my neck. She knew what I was doing and I knew she wasn't going down without a fight.

Trying to suppress the moans that were building in the back of my throat, I said "Casey, as much as I would love for you to take out your frustrations on me, you know we have to talk about this." All I got as a response was teeth grazing the flesh of my neck.

"What is angry sex going to solve Casey?" She bit me harder. "Do you plan on calling your mom while we do it? Is that what you want, you want to make her even more mad at us?"

My eyes closed as her mouth started to move higher. I tried to push her towards the couch, but she grabbed me and I fell with her. Straddling me, she moved her lips to my ear. I hate how she knows my weakness. I didn't want to resort to this, but I had to get her to feel, not in the way she was trying to.

"I think they were right Case, maybe this is wrong." Casey stilled in my lap. It was a low blow and I'm not happy I had to take it. But Casey scares me when she doesn't show emotion. I fell in love with such a lively spirit that whenever she bottles herself up I die a little inside.

* * *

_I honestly didn't mean to do what I did. I knew she wanted to keep us a secret, but I couldn't help myself. That jerk placed an arm around her in the hallway today. Did she honestly expect me to keep my cool? So, being the person I am, I beat the crap out of him. When asked why by the principal, in front of the growing crowd, I said the first thing that came to my mind, 'Because he put his hands on my woman!' I never said I was a quick thinker._

_If the school day wasn't already over, I'm pretty sure that Casey would have ditched for the first time in her life. She became extremely red and ran out of the school doors. If I wasn't being hauled off towards the principal's office for my punishment, I would have run after her. _

_So when I finally got home, I went straight to my room to find a very angry Casey sitting on my bed. Making her way over to me, she got right up in my face._

"_How could you?"_

"_I wasn't thinking."_

_Moving closer, I could see that she was crying earlier. I wanted to hold her, but I knew she would have only gotten angrier. "That's the understatement of the year Derek!"_

"_What do you want me to do? I can't exactly take it back. Did you want me to just stand by when you are groped by some guy? Do you want me to not care? What the hell is your problem?"_

"_You are my problem. I can't believe you would do something like that. I hate you!" Casey screamed, merely inches away from my face. _

"_Yeah, well I'm not too fond of you either princess." I knew she hated that nickname, but come on, she said she hated me. It wasn't like I wasn't going to respond. _

_The next thing I knew I was laying on the floor with Casey straddling my waist. She was pounding her fists against my chest and I would be lying if I said it wasn't hurting. I tried to grab her wrists, but she was moving too fast, flailing all over the place. I couldn't remember her tackling me to the ground. _

_I finally gained control, flipped her over and held her hands above her head. She tried to squirm her way out from under me, but it was a losing battle. Finally giving up, she glared at me while her chest was heaving, trying to regain her breath. I was glad our parents weren't home, because it was a very compromising position for us to be in._

"_Why do you do this to me?" she gritted between her teeth. _

"_I only give you what you ask for." She really didn't ask for anything, it was my own fault and I knew it. _

"_I didn't ask for you to say anything. I didn't ask for you to tell the whole school. I didn't ask for you to make me feel like a piece of meat. You don't own me Derek." Although her voice still had traces of anger, I could see her eyes soften. _

_So, I did a very un-me like thing. "I know Case. I'm really sorry." And what surprised me was that I meant it. I didn't want to upset Casey. I didn't to jeopardize what we have by informing the world. I was truly sorry for probably messing up the best thing to ever happen to me._

_I noticed her expression change. I guess my sudden apology surprised her as well. Her features softened and I saw the tears build up in her eyes. When the first one fell, I let go of her hand and wiped it away. My hand lingered, caressing her cheek while trying to stop the tears from falling. _

"_Please don't cry. I'll tell everyone I lied. I'll say I saw him with someone else. I don't want to lose you." Hearing the words leave my lips I realized that was my greatest fear._

_Casey's wide eyes held so many questions, but only one left her lips. "Why do you think you would lose me?"_

_Sighing, I looked away. I didn't want to say it; I didn't want to chance her not feeling the same. Letting out the air from my lungs, I looked down into her eyes. I couldn't lie. "Because you're perfect and I'm a complete screw up. If I can keep all other guys away than you won't compare me to them and one day leave me." Gulping, I knew she was waiting for more. I bet she saw it in my eyes, because she looked like she wasn't going to say something until I continued. "I love you Casey MacDonald."_

_A small smile crept its way onto her face and I thought that she was about to laugh in my face. Closing my eyes, I prepared myself for heart break, but I felt something else entirely. I felt Casey kiss me. After the small kiss, she laid her head back on the floor and said "You are not a screw up . . . and I love you too." That was the first time we said it to each other, but it definitely wouldn't be the last.

* * *

_

I felt like she was moving in slow motion. It felt like it took her hours to pull away from me and look into my eyes. Seeing the look on her face, I winced. You know that saying, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,' well I think they were picturing Casey when that was uttered. I feared for my life.

I pulled her in to a tight hug. It was supposed to show that I didn't mean it, that I was sorry and I take it back; but in all honestly, I was afraid of what she would do if her arms were free to move.

Burying my head in the crook of her neck, I kissed her softly and murmured into her ear. "I didn't mean it. I love you, you know that. Please don't be mad at me. It's not wrong."

I felt her begin to shake, I really didn't want her to cry, but I knew she needed to get it out. I loosened the grip I had on her and began to rub her back, hoping the motion would soothe her.

"What if they were right though? What if it is wrong? We are stepsiblings."

I pulled her away from me so that I could look her in the eye. "Don't you dare say that. We agreed years ago that we could never be siblings. Don't just say it now like it is true. You are the love of my life, not my sister. It's not our fault that they married before we met."

Casey slumped against my chest, leaning her head on my chest. "Why don't they want us to be happy? No one else cares, why do they have to?"

My hand began to unconsciously play with her hair while my other hand still rubbed her back. I had no idea why my dad and Nora would be so angry. It wasn't like us getting together would affect their marriage. I am so happy with Casey, why couldn't they just let us be?

"I don't know Casey. I wish I did, but I don't." I know that I would be missing a piece of me if Casey was not in my life, but I know she wanted her mother's approval and support. "Do you want to stop? Do you just want to wait for them to come around?"

I couldn't breathe the entire time that Casey sat quiet. I would have thought she fell asleep if I didn't feel her fingers trace shapes on my chest. I finally felt her shake her head and I released the breath I was holding on to.

"No. I don't want to wait around forever for something that may never happen. And I can't live without you."

Wrapping my arms around her tightly again, I held her for a few minutes. Then it finally dawned on me what had happened before the argument that day. Casey MacDonald said yes to my marriage proposal. Actually, she said yes to a box, but it was still a yes.

"So . . . do you want to do something that will cheer you up?"

Pushing herself off to look at me she raised an eyebrow. "What, now you want to do that? Not before when I was throwing myself at you?"

Grabbing her left hand, I played with the ring on her finger. "Get your head out of the gutter MacDonald. I was going to ask if you wanted to discuss our wedding." Her eyebrow lowered and her lips curled into a big smile as she looked over at her ring. I couldn't help myself though, "But if you want to, I have no objections." I got a throw pillow thrown in my face for that.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so SORRY for not updating this sooner, please don't hate me! I just had no idea what to write. I honestly don't even like this chapter but I figured it's better than nothing. And compared to the last chapter, this one sucks.

So, I wanted to write this entire story is first person POVs. First was Casey, then Derek. I wanted to show what happened between the rest of the family that day but I didn't know whose view to use. I finally decided to do it from one of the children. So I was thinking . . . Lizzie or Edwin, Edwin or Lizzie? Then it hit me . . . Marti.

It was extremely hard to write in a 7/8 year old's POV. I had to go through it a few times and take out words. Hope you think it's ok.

Enjoy and review

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 3: Gifts that should be given for Christmas 

I'm not an idiot. I may not know everything but I can see. Just because I was young, maybe 5 when I first saw it, it didn't mean that I didn't have eyes. And when it came to my favorite brother in the whole wide world, I see everything. At first I thought that it was because she became our sister, but Edwin didn't look at Lizzie like that.

And after a looking at Casey, I saw her look at Smerek in the same way.

Edwin and Lizzie are talking about what just happened. They think I'm not listening, that I'm just drawing another picture, which I am. But I always try to listen to what they say. It helps me to understand a little more. Sometime I want to ask what some words mean, but I know that they will tell me everything later. They always do. I hope they tell me what "oblivious" means.

As soon as Lizzie dragged me into her room, we didn't hear Nora or Daddy yelling anymore. I think they stopped, but her door is closed. It could just be stopping the sound from coming in. They didn't yell at me or Edwin or Lizzie. After Casey and Smerek left it was more like they were yelling at the air.

I just heard Nora telling us to come down for dinner. I didn't think Edwin or Lizzie heard her because they were still talking. I was about to ask if it was ok to leave, but Lizzie starting talking to me.

"Marti, remember when we all promised to not talk about the secret between Casey and Derek?" I nodded. "Well, it's ok now. You don't have to cover for them anymore."

"So I don't have to tell anymore fibs?"

Edwin shook his head, "No, but Dad and Nora will probably start yelling at us downstairs, but remember what we all agreed." I looked at him, then at Lizzie. I didn't know what they were talking about. We agree on a lot of things. "We support Derek and Casey no matter what, right?" he said.

"Oh, that. Of course. We love them and they love each other. We just want them to be happy."

Edwin gave me a hug and Lizzie smiled. "That's right Marti."

I followed Lizzie and Edwin down the stairs and into the dining room. I already know that something is going to happen, because Edwin and Lizzie keep looking at each other. I won't say a lot during dinner, so I can listen to everyone. I like to help them with their research, which they write down later.

For some reason Daddy sat next to Nora tonight and Lizzie sat next to me and Edwin, across from them. I didn't say anything as I ate my pizza. No one else has said anything either. Well, Daddy and Nora keep whispering to each other and Lizzie and Edwin keep rolling their eyes. But no one has said anything out loud. I don't even think anyone else has eaten any pizza yet, besides me of course.

The first person to say something was Lizzie. "What?" She kind of screamed it. I jumped a little, not expecting anyone to talk. I was going to say 'nothing' until I saw that she was looking at Daddy and Nora.

"Don't 'what' me. I can't believe you guys," Nora said.

"What can't you believe mom?"

"You knew. All of you knew and you even helped them."

This time Edwin spoke. Well, he screamed. "What did you expect us to do?"

"Stop them. Tell us. Call the police."

"Are you crazy dad? Call the police? What the hell is wrong with the two of you?" I also think that is a little weird. Call the police? What were they going to do? Arrest them for being in love?

"Wrong with us? You helped them get together. You helped them keep this . . . this embarrassment that they call a relationship a secret for years." Nora screamed this at all of us. I don't think that Casey and Smerek's relationship is an embarrassment. I actually think that they are sweet, kind of like Daddy and Nora.

Lizzie looked like she was going to kill. I got a little scared. But I knew what she was going to say before she said it. Me, Lizzie and Edwin spoke about this a long time ago and it completely made sense.

"Yeah, we did help them get together. And you want to know why?" I thought she was going to wait for Nora or Daddy to say something, but she didn't. "We helped because they love each other. And before you say something stupid like they are siblings I am going to tell you to hold your breath. What if they got together before you and George did? What if they fell in love before the two of you? Would you two have gone out if Derek and Casey were dating?"

"That's a completely different situation Lizzie. Your mother and I are in love. We were meant for each other and nothing would have kept us apart. They met after knowing that they were going to be brother and sister. They can't love each-"

Edwin cut Daddy off. "They can and they do. And Derek and Casey were also meant for each other and nothing will keep them apart. I really thought that one day you two would have taken off your blinders and saw how great they are together. They fit each other so perfectly it's crazy."

"And to think, the two of you couldn't even support them during Christmas. All they want is you're love and support. They told me and Edwin that that's all they wanted for Christmas."

As soon as Lizzie mentioned Christmas, I smiled thinking of what I got for Smerek and Casey.

* * *

_It's a few weeks before Casey and Smerek are leaving for college, the same college. They are going to live together but Nora and Daddy don't know. I have to keep it a secret, but I don't mind. _

_Smerek told me he was going to take me out for a day of fun while Daddy and Nora were at work. He asked me if it would be ok to bring Casey and I said it was. She's really nice and she makes Smerek happy, so she makes me happy too._

_Me, Smerek and Casey ate lunch in some restaurant near our house. I got chicken fingers and fries, with lots of ketchup, Casey got this pasta thing with chicken on it and Smerek got a hamburger and fries. Smerek complained that he was really hungry, so we got nachos and cheese too. Casey rolled her eyes at him, saying something like 'he lives to eat and not eats to live'. I didn't really understand._

_The waitress even gave me some crayons and a coloring book. I may be 7, but I still like to color._

_While we ate, Casey asked me for a crayon. I had three so I didn't really care. But I gave her the red one because the other two were blue and purple, my favorite colors. _

_Casey wrote something on her napkin, folded it up and passed it to Smerek. When he opened it I peeked over his shoulder. There was only one word on it but he smiled really big. The word was LOVE._

_After we ate lunch, Smerek drove us to the park. At first me and Casey were on the swings while Smerek tried to push us back and forth. He got really tired so he went to get us drinks. After he got back we all went to the sandbox._

_At first, Smerek helped me and Casey build a small sand castle. We didn't have any buckets so it looked like a big pile of sand, but Casey said we could just imagine it was a sand castle. After a little while, I saw Smerek grab a stick and begin to write something in the sand. It was that same word Casey wrote on the napkin in the restaurant. LOVE. They really need a new word._

_Then I thought of the perfect Christmas gift for them. A dictionary so they could learn more words. Now I just need to ask Edwin or Lizzie to take me to the store to buy one._

* * *

"If everyone seems to think this thing that they have-"

Edwin cut Daddy off again. "They have names you know. Derek and Casey. Your children, those you claim to love."

"Anyway, if what Derek and Casey have seems to be fine with everyone else, why didn't they tell us?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Hmm. Let me think." She tapped her finger to her forehead. Is she really thinking? "Maybe your reaction would have discouraged them."

"Well, our reaction was the right one. My daughter cannot date the son of my husband, let alone marry him. It's just not right."

"It's only not right in your eyes mom. No one gives them grief about it. Everyone accepts it. They really truly are in love and no one has the right to take that from them."

"This is absolutely ridiculous. They are not in love. Stop saying it!"

Lizzie stood us, quickly followed by Edwin. "No, you are ridiculous. Why can't you just be happy for them?" The look I got from Lizzie told me to stand up as well. "Besides the fact that the both of you have been completely oblivious all these years and are now against them, you really are great parents. I just hope that Derek and Casey will have you in their lives."

Edwin went up the stairs, followed by Lizzie. I was going to follow but I wanted to say something to Nora and Daddy. "Casey and Smerek kind of remind me of you two." A smile came to my face thinking of them. "Smerek smiles more when Casey is around and her eyes sparkle when she looks at him. They are really really happy together. Don't you love them enough to let them be happy?"

When Daddy and Nora didn't say anything I turned around and went up the stairs. I just kind of wish I didn't already wrap up their Christmas gift. I wanted to look up that 'oblivious' word.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Not much to say really. One chapter after this one. Hope you all like it.

Enjoy and review

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 4: Never going to trust them again

It's been 12 days. 12 days since our parents found out and we still haven't spoken to them. They have tried to call us though. Later that day, after all the fighting, we had a message on our answering machine from them. And no, they didn't know we had a house phone, so they never had a chance to put two and two together. Edwin and Lizzie must have given it to them.

So, while Casey and I were 'busy' they called and left a message. We deleted it as soon as we heard Nora's voice. Neither of us really wanted to hear more yelling so listening to the message was not an option for us. We also felt it would be best to unplug the machine. Besides, if anyone really needed to contact us, we always have our cell phones on.

I would have made a comment about Nora's impeccable timing, calling while we were busy and all. But, I decided against it. I rather enjoy when Casey and I do 'things' and I did not want that taken away because she would have definitely been mad at my comment.

Oh, and our cell phones have a combined total of 72 voice messages. We think all of them are from either my dad or her mom. We haven't listened to any of them, because our phones are stupid and it won't let you delete the message until the entire thing is listened to. And again, we don't want to be yelled at. I'm sure our boxes must be full by now.

We have become rather good at screening our calls.

Heading back to that house was hard for both of us. Actually, I think stepping inside the living room, where not too long ago we were called wrong was the hardest. But Lizzie called Casey, from her cell phone of course, so we would know it was her. She said that our parents would not be home and that they wanted to exchange gifts with us.

Damn it was hard walking though the front door. I know I was jittery, hoping that my father wouldn't just pop out of no where and start screaming. And by the way Casey's eyes are darting around, I'm sure she's worried about the same thing. She even made me drive around the surrounding blocks a bunch of times to make sure their cars weren't in the area.

After a few pleasantries, our younger siblings brought out their gifts for us. Well, Marti did at least. Edwin and Lizzie told us they were originally going to give us a gift card to some store so that we could get things for our apartment. They have been by a couple of times, but they really have no idea what we need, so they figured a gift card would be best.

For some reason, they changed their minds and decided to take us out to eat at some fancy restaurant that Saturday night. Today is Thursday in case you were wondering. They said something along the lines of 'we want to give you guys something nice from the family for a change.'

Casey nudged me and I ran my hand up and down her back. Nope, we don't buy it. I don't think we will ever believe a word they say again.

* * *

_I know, I know. It's wrong for me to just go into Casey's room, without knocking. It's wrong for me to stomp over to her bed, while she's on it doing her homework. It's wrong for me to snatch the math sheet off her bed, so I can copy it. But what do you want me to say? I like Casey and if this is how I can interact with her, than it's what I'm going to do._

_Yes I, Derek Venturi, like my stepsister, Casey MacDonald. And no, it's not in that 'we are now siblings so I feel like I have to like her because she is now my sister.' I already have a sister, and Marti is enough for me. Sure, I do kind of think of Lizzie as a sister, kind of. But there is no way I will ever think of Casey as anything more than a girl. A hot girl._

_No, I'm not that shallow either. It's not just that she's hot, which she is, it's that she's the perfect package. She's attractive, kind, intelligent, spirited, has these amazing blue eyes, loves everything, organizes her life, wears pink on an almost daily basis, tough, mean, has soft hair, smell nice . . . yeah, well you get the point. She's perfect._

_So, I like her. It's sad, but I can't help myself. We met like 6 months ago. What was I supposed to do? Automatically put her in the same category of Marti? I think not._

_Walking out of her room, I can almost count down to when she will explode._

_5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . –_

"_Der-rek!" Damn, I was off by like 2 seconds._

_Spinning around, I put my classic smirk on my face. "Yes Case?"_

"_Give me back my homework!" _

_I hesitate a moment, pretending like I'm thinking. "Um . . . ok. But only after I copy it."_

_I went out into the hallway and I heard her bed squeak as she got off it. I smile. I love when she follows me._

"_Derek, do your own homework." She tried to grab it, but I held it out of her reach. _

"_Nah, it'll be easier if I just copy yours."_

_She glared at me so I backed up against the wall, lifting her homework high above my head. I may like her, but that doesn't mean I have to be nice._

_Unfortunately for me, Casey decided she would do anything to get her homework back. Anything includes bringing her body as close to mine as possible, leaning against me to try and reach her math homework. I don't think she knows how much she is torturing me._

_Suddenly, if it's even possible, her body came closer to mine, pressing against me even more. Her head quickly turns, mine follows. We see Edwin running down the hall._

"_What the hell was that for?" Casey asks. I get it now, he pushed her into me. I don't know if I should thank him or beat him up._

_I can tell he is trying to make up an excuse. Although he is my brother, he is not as smooth as me and can never come up with explanations fast enough._

"_I . . . uh . . . needed to get downstairs to watch cartoons. Yeah, that's it. Sorry?" Yeah, like I believe him. _

_Somehow, Casey and I are no longer against the wall, but we are still painfully close. I turn my head to look at her, to see if she buys his bullshit. Suddenly, my head is hit from behind and my forehead collides with Casey's._

"_Damn it. What the hell was that?" I ask to no one in particular. I turn to still see Edwin standing there. What happened to his cartoons? Turning more I see a soccer ball roll along the floor and see Lizzie trying her hardest to have an innocent look plastered on her face._

"_It slipped?"_

_Looking up, I see Casey's against the wall, rubbing her forehead with her hand. Something is going on, and by the confused look on her face, she has no idea either._

_Turning to face my brother and stepsister, my only stepsister, I glare at them. "Someone better start explaining now or there will definitely be hell to pay."_

"_We were trying to get you two to kiss already."_

_I laughed. I was going to be mean. I felt it before I even started to talk. I could kill myself sometimes._

"_Like Casey even knows how to kiss."_

_Let's just say, she proved me wrong. She pushed me against the wall in the hallway and took my breath away. _

_When she finally pulls away, I open my eyes. I didn't even know I closed them. _

_Casey just stands there. I could tell she is waiting. What for, I have no idea. She was just trying to prove me wrong. What does she want me to say?_

_I open my mouth. Nothing. I close my mouth. I think my brain dripped out of my ears._

"_Say something Derek." _

_Again, nothing._

_Tears begin to form in her eyes. What could she be crying for? Did she think she was bad?_

"_Was it really that bad?" Yeah, she does think that. And no, it wasn't. It was perfect. _

_I try to will myself to say something again. I open my mouth, nothing comes out, so I shut it again. I see only one tear fall down her face before she turns and enters her room, slamming the door shut behind her._

_I have no idea how long I am standing there, staring at her door. What the hell just happened? She kissed me and now she's crying? It wasn't bad. What could she be crying for? It's not even like she wanted to kiss me anyway._

"_Dude," I hear Edwin say. Turning to look at him and Lizzie, he continues. "She's likes you too man."_

_My mouth drops open. I guess his little observational studies picked up that I like her. Wait, what? She likes me too? But before I could ask my question, Lizzie speaks up._

"_I kind of stole her diary."_

_I look away from them and stare at her door. Could she really like me? Suddenly, I feel hands push me towards her door. It's now or never I guess._

_I barge into her room. Like I would really knock at a time like this. I see Casey standing in front of her desk, visibly shaking from crying. She must think I don't feel the same. Turning towards me, she screams for me to get out. Before I kick the door shut with my foot I tell her no. Grabbing her wrist, I pull her against me. _

_And right before I kiss her, I hear Lizzie and Edwin from right outside the door. "This is both of your Christmas gift this year from us." And it was the best Christmas gift I got that year._

* * *

Marti hands Casey our Christmas gift as I wrap my arm around her waist. I let her open it. She has this really weird thing where she keeps all the wrapping paper to gifts she receives. She always gently unwraps her gifts, so she can put the paper in this shoebox we keep in the back of our closet.

She even keeps the wrapping to my gifts. I'm actually surprised she lets me unwrap my own presents, because I usually destroy the paper.

After carefully peeling the paper back, we see what my little sister decided to bestow upon us this year. Casey turns to me and raises her eyebrow. I shrug my shoulders. It's Marti. What does she expect?

"It's a dictionary." Marti's too cute. She probably thinks we didn't know what it was.

"Thanks Marti. We love it."

Smiling sweetly, it seems that Marti really likes that she gave us a dictionary for Christmas. "It's so you can learn more words." I don't even question her actions anymore.

After giving them their gifts, our younger siblings walk us to the door.

"Don't forget. Saturday at 7:30." Lizzie reminds us. Just as she is about to shut the door, she says "Oh, and wear something nice."

Once we get into the car, I turn to Casey. She reads my mind and answers my question. "No, I do not trust them one bit. But I wonder what they are planning this year."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So sorry that this took forever. I kind of had major writer's block when it came to this story. I hope you all like this last chapter and the story as a whole.

Enjoy and review

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 5: Unspoken thanks

"Ready?" Derek asks as he holds my jacket out for me. I can tell he doesn't really want to go, I honestly don't either, but we need to. It is our Christmas gift after all. I just wonder what those two are up to.

And it didn't help calm our suspicions when they said they didn't need a ride. Somehow, their explanation of 'we'll be in the area' seemed a little out there. Yeah, they were up to something. There is no reason that they would be a good 15 minutes away from their house, by car, with a 7 year old in an area with the restaurant and maybe a corner store.

Damn Lizzie for hanging up the phone before I could interrogate her.

Nodding my head as I place my arms through the sleeves, I give Derek a nervous smile. He returns it, trying to make it seem a little less nervous, but he fails. We never really could anticipate what Lizzie and Edwin do when they put their heads together.

Arriving at the restaurant a little earlier than expected, we decide to go inside to get out of the harsh cold. I know I'm a little surprised to see some people we know in the entrance way to the fancier than expected restaurant, where we were supposed to meet our siblings. Just our siblings.

"Hey guys," I hear from behind us. Standing in a little yellow dress, making her purple shoes look a little out of place, is Marti flashing her slightly toothless smile.

"Hey Smarti, what are you doing out here?"

Shifting her eyes to right behind us for a second, Marti focuses her eyes on Derek's shoulder. "Uh . . . waiting for you and Casey to get here? By the way, did you learn any new words?"

Unable to make eye contact, speaking in questions, changing the subject . . . yeah, Lizzie and Edwin got to her. And they trained her well.

"Yeah Marti, we learned a few new words."

She nods, happy with herself because she got us such a thoughtful gift. "Good, I had to use Lizzie's dictionary to look up oblivious because I already wrapped your gift." She looked over Derek's shoulder again and gave a small nod; I'm sure hoping we didn't see it. As I turn to look at Derek, the look in his eyes tells me he saw it too, whatever it is.

"We're going to go see Lizzie and Edwin now?" Oh, how I love them talking in questions.

As we followed Marti into the dining area I tried to get Derek's attention, to see if he had any idea what was going on. Before I was able to say anything we heard loud music and 'congratulations' being screamed at us from all over. Looking up, I notice we were in a small hall, decorated with 'Congratulations on the Engagement' everywhere.

Seeing Lizzie, Edwin and Marti in front of the small crowd of family and friends brought a smile to my face. And feeling Derek's arm wrap tighter around my waist, I know he too is happy that we have the siblings that we do.

Wrapping the three of them up into a big hug, Derek tells them that this is too much and we would have been happy with just knowing that they were happy for us. Edwin shrugs and says "It was really nothing at all."

Making Derek and I follow them throughout the room, we are bombarded with smiling faces of the people that we know. Hugs are exchanged, as well as everyone's best wishes. It's nice really. I love how everyone is happy for us and thinks we will have a great life together. I just kind of wish that we would be able to share it with the people we love the most.

And as if on cue, Derek pulls me a little closer to him and whispers in my ear, "Don't worry about it Casey. Think of it as prom, it's just going to take a little while." I love how he says just the right thing at the right time.

* * *

_Waiting in my room until I hear Derek tell everyone that he's leaving to pick up Kendra, I make it halfway down the stairs just as he is shutting the front door behind him. The slight smile on his face isn't caught because everyone is looking at me._

_As my mom is crying, saying that her baby is growing up and looks so pretty in her dress, George answers the door for Emily. A few pictures and last minute questions as to why my date isn't picking me up, Emily and I make our way to the front door._

"_I already told you mom. Bob lives in the other direction from the hall and he doesn't have a car, so Em's date is going to pick us both up and then we will go pick up Bob."_

_Brandon is already waiting in his car when Emily and I say our final goodbyes to my family. After a few minutes of him ogling his date, we climb into his car and make our way to the predetermined destination a few minutes away._

"_Casey you look nice too. What name did you give your mom as your date's name?"_

"_Bob."_

_Emily starts laughing uncontrollably at this point. I knew she was trying to hold it back when we were inside my house, but now she has free reign to laugh out loud. "I can't believe they didn't pick up the fact that you never gave Bob a last name and that it just so happens to be the name of your imaginary dead dog."_

"_Yeah, I know. Edwin suggested that should use that name, claiming our parent's wouldn't know the difference. Turns out the kid's a genius and they didn't remember."_

_When we finally got to the gas station, I say goodbye to Emily and Brandon, telling them I'll see them in a little while at prom. When I walk over to Derek's car, he's standing on the passenger's side waiting for me._

"_Did they say anything after I left?"_

"_Only telling me to have a good time with Bob."_

_Derek laughs lightly and pulls me closer to him. "They didn't mention anything about the two of us wearing the same color?"_

_I kiss him, and then rub my thumb over his lips to wipe off the lipstick that came off. "Nope, I bet they don't even remember what color I'm wearing and I left the house a few minutes ago."_

_After getting into his car, we make our way to the hall that our high school is having prom at. It's beautifully decorated and a great live band is playing. We dance almost every song, only sitting to eat and catch our breath. _

_It feels really good to just be ourselves around people without having to act or hide our relationship. Neither of us want to the night to end, so we kind of lost ourselves in our own little world. _

_Emily starts nudging me, saying that they are about to name Prom King and Queen. I still don't bother to pay any attention. Derek becomes very arrogant, stating that he will win Prom King because he is the most popular guy in our grade. I roll my eyes but don't disagree. He's telling the truth, he is rather popular and everyone looks up to him. _

_When he leaves to go up to the stage to get his crown, I lean back into my chair. I may be dating the most popular guy and people no longer call me names, but that doesn't mean people like me or think I am worthy of being Prom Queen. No, I'm not being bitter, I just know my place._

"_And this year's Prom Queen is . . ."_

"_Brooke Michaels" I whisper under my breath, because who else besides the most popular girl would win?_

"_Casey MacDonald!" _

_I look up in complete and utter shock to see Derek clapping for me, gesturing for me to get on stage. Emily pushes me out of my seat and as I walk to the stage almost everyone congratulates me and tells me I deserve it._

_Before I know it I'm crowned, Derek makes some small speech on behalf of the both of us and we are in the middle of the dance floor. It's at this time that it really sinks in. I, Casey MacDonald, am Prom Queen of my high school's senior prom. This is what every young girl wants._

_But then I realize that I can't share it with my mom, I can't show off my crown when I get home. I have to down play my emotions and pretend that I didn't get this really amazing honor._

_As I wallow in my self-pity, Derek pushes some of my hair behind my ear and whispers, "Don't worry about it Casey, we'll be able to tell them one day."

* * *

_

When Derek and I finally make it to the back of the room, Edwin stops and puts up one of his fingers. He reaches into his jacket pocket, seeming to look for something. I catch Lizzie roll her eyes and reach into her purse. When she pulls out an envelope Edwin chuckles uncomfortably, it looks like Lizzie is the brains behind the duo.

"What's this?" Derek asks as Lizzie hands the envelope to me.

"Just open it."

Derek steps behind me and places his head on my shoulder while I begin to open the envelope. I remove a Christmas card, signed by Lizzie and Edwin, and a gift certificate to the mall.

Raising my eyebrow at them, I ask "What's this? I thought the party was our gift."

"The party is from us" I hear from behind me. Derek wraps an arm around my waist before turning us to face the two people we didn't want to see. But of course they had to be here, to ruin the second happiest day of my life so far. I'm going to kill my sister and stepsiblings.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asks in a low voice. A lot of our friends and distant relatives are here and I don't think he wants to make a scene.

I on the other hand could care less about the people around us. "Yeah, are you trying to destroy this day too? Trying to break us up? Is this even supposed to be an engagement party?"

My mother sighs and George wraps an arm around her. I wish Derek didn't have such a strong hold on me because I think I would just run out of here to avoid this whole situation. And I think he knows that though.

"Yes this is supposed to be an engagement party for the two of you. No we are not trying to break the two of you up. And I am sorry that I ruined the day you got engaged."

What? Does she really think I am supposed to believe her? Derek seems to be thinking the same thing because his grip has gotten tighter, I'm sure he's trying to prove that he won't ever let me go.

Sensing our disbelief, George began to speak. "Did either of you listen to a single message we left?"

"To what? Hear you yelling at us? Telling us we are sick and can't possibly be in love? We preferred not to be judged by our parents so no, we didn't listen to a single message you left."

George faces Derek this time, I guess I might be a little irate. "Do you have your cell phone on you?"

Derek nods and takes it out of his pocket. Dialing his voice mail, he puts his phone on speaker and holds it in front of us. I don't really want to hear them yell at us. I don't want the whole room, which has gotten suspiciously quiet, to listen to them yell at us.

"You have 36 new messages. First message, Friday December 8th.

Guys, it's George. Nora is here with me. We'd like to say we're sorry. We're sorry we didn't give you a chance. We're sorry we blew up in your faces. We might not be completely comfortable with this right now, but we will be someday. We love you enough to let you be happy. Merry Christmas in case we don't get to see you, but we really hope to soon. Oh, and you have some really amazing siblings."

Derek closes his phone before the next message could play. I look up and don't even realize I'm crying until I see blurry images of my mom and George. Derek pushes us forward a step before my mom walks the rest of the way and wraps us both up in a hug. She apologizes over and over into my hair while George completes the hug.

After a few more minutes of tears and apologies, my mom and George tell us they won't ever stand in our way and that they will always be there for us.

I grab Derek's hand when we are released from the hug to turn around to face our siblings. I don't think I have ever loved three people as much as I do them. And with big smiles on their faces, Edwin, Lizzie and Marti run the few feet to us to give Derek and myself one big hug.

I want to thank them for all they have even done for us. Helping us get together, hiding our secret, telling our parents whatever it was that got them to change their minds and the countless other things they have done that I have no idea about.

But before I, or Derek, can open our mouths, we hear Marti say "It's ok, we know."

* * *

The end . . . I know it's over a month late but it's still cold outside, so we'll pretend it's still the holiday season. :) 


End file.
